Naruto X Tenten Forging Hearts
by p13600d
Summary: Naruto returns after training only to find Tenten heartbroken. How will Naruto mend this heart, that was so set on the genius of the Hyuga Clan. What other issues will pop up? Can Tenten repair the damage done to Naruto, his whole life? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 Eyes Open

**I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SAY THIS...I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS AND I AM NOT PROFITING FROM THIS OR ANY STORY OF ****MINE!**

**A good friend of mine wanted a Naruto x Tenten story so here it is.**

**CHAPTER 1: EYES OPEN**

It's a sunny day in Konoha and behind the counter of a small weapon shop sat a very depressed Tenten. Yukari, Tenten's mother, walked out of the back storage room to see her daughter sulking. "Ten-chan, everything will be alright. You are 20 years old, that still makes you young enough to find another man." Almost on cue a blonde haired young man walked into the store. He wore a short-sleeved long red haori with black flames on the bottom, black ANBU pants, dark blue long sleeve shirt under the haori, and a leaf village flak jacket over the shirt. Carrying in his hand was a rather large scroll with a strap signifying it could be worn. When he approached the counter they saw he had fair skin, 3 whisker like stripes on each cheek, and deep blue eyes. Over his eyes was a forehead protector that read "oil" with a black sash wrapping around his head. After approaching the counter the man laid the scroll on the counter off to the side and greeted the women. "Good afternoon ladies", he started but was interrupted by a moody Tenten. "Sorry pal, whatever you are selling, we are not buying" as she waved him off. Seeing he was misunderstood as a common salesman, he tried again after a small laugh. "No no I'm a ninja, I use to come in here as a kid to buy supplies. I was wondering if you still craft weapons?", he asked. With a smile Yukari replied, "of course, we still make weapons..what did you want made?" He reached into one of his kunai pouches on his backside and pulled out a item wrapped in a orange cloth. After he unraveled the cloth, he revealed a three-pronged kunai. "I need fifty of these made, is that possible?", the man asked. Tenten's mother's face lost its smile and now showed a serious look toward the "customer". "That weapon was made for the fourth Hokage, where did you get it?" The man looked at them and said, "It was given to me by my master..Jiraiya-sama." Total shock appeared on both faces, since they both have heard that Jiraiya died protecting a young Naruto four years ago.

Tenten studied the man in front of her. _'The hair, the marks, the skin...those eyes...where have I seen those features before?'_, thought the young weapon master. Then everything hit her like a ton of bricks as she jumped off her stool. "NARUTO!?", she shouted. Giving her a foxy grin he responded, "about time you remembered me Tenten." Yukari looked at his face while thinking, _'he looks just like his mother...with his father's hair.'_ "Oh Kami, Naruto...where have you been? After we heard about Jiraiya-sama, we thought that you died too", as a tear escaped her eye. Looking at her with a sad smile he responded, "No..I..lived..if you call that living. But to answer your first question, I was training all around the nations and now I'm back home." Looking back at Tenten's mom he continued business. "If possible could I have fifty of these made and", he unhooked the other kunai pouch on his backside and put it on the counter, "have this repaired?" He opened it and slowly pulled out a shattered Konoha chakra blade. Yukari nodded as she wrote down the order. "It should be ready in about three weeks", she stated with a smile. "Thank you Yukari-san, I knew you wouldn't let me down." Tenten's mother bowed, retrieved the items and walked to the workshop.

Naruto turned his gaze upon a gawking Tenten. "Well, Tenten after I talk to the Hokage, would you like to grab some lunch?", he asked. She looked at him with a questioning look, "let me guess...ramen?" He laughed at her answer but calmed down when she wasn't laughing. "No, Tenten...unless you want ramen. I asked you if you wanted to grab some lunch with me, meaning I'm paying and you are picking." Stunned by the response and the fact that he was technically asking her out, all she could do was nod. He clapped his hands together and grabbed his scroll, "excellent, I'll come back by here after my meeting." Just like that, he was gone while leaving her thinking.

A few moments later at the Hokage Tower, Lady Tsunade was behind her desk trying to finish her paperwork when a knock tapped on her door. Looking up she shouted, "ENTER!" The last person she was expecting was the blonde knucklehead that left with the toad sage five years ago. "Naruto?", she stood up, "Oh Kami, welcome back!" The hokage jumped her desk and hugged her "son" as a tears fell from her eyes. He gladly returned the hug the continued with his briefing, "baa-chan, It's good to see you." Breaking away from the hug, Tsunade gave hime the look over. "That old perverted fool would be proud of you, Naruto." After giving him a sign of approval she began, "well, you're a jonin now and that means you need to lead a genin team or form a team that works well with your abilities." Going back to her desk, she picked up a folder and handed it to him. "These are the following ninjas that are available to form a team." He looked it over then back at her before starting his question. "Baa-chan, what happened to team formations like when I was a kid?" Tsunade let out a sigh, "the third thought it would be a good idea that some of the teams all have similar abilities, such as Team eight: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. All three are scouts but when it comes to head on assults only Shino can truely hold his ground. So in two days I am going to test you with everyone and see who is better with whom."

"Sounds good, I guess in the mean time I'll just train", he responded. Naruto gave his famous smile, "are we done baa-chan? I'm kinda hungry and I promised Tenten to take her to a place she wants to go." Looking at the young man with a hint of surprise, "yea you're dismissed Naruto." After the jonin left she thought, _'Tenten and Naruto? hmmm This will be good for her, if she doesn't let him get away'_ Looking out the window, _'Neji broke your heart but don't worry, Naruto will heal it...he's good at that.'_

After forty-five minutes since he left, Naruto finally came back into the shop. He turned to see Yukari behind the counter with a smile. "Tenten should be coming down in minute." Sure enough Tenten appeared at the bottom of the staircase that lead to their apartment. She wore black ankle strap heels and a red cheongsam with gold trim and a gold dragon pattern going up the dress. Stunned by the young woman's beauty, Naruto just stood there with mouth gaping. Seeing the young man brought up memories on how her first day with her late husband went. Tenten's view of Naruto only made her blush. _'Neji never made me beautiiful...WHAT AM I SAYING!? THIS ISN'T A DATE!...is it?'_ Yukari looked at the two young people in her shop with a heart warming smile. "Ok you two, go on and have fun." Snapping Naruto out of his trance as he proceeded to hold the door for Tenten. The single mother watched the "couple" walk down the street, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes. _'Minato and Kushina, look at your boy..he has grown so much without anyone, maybe my Tenten can complete his life...maybe he can complete her's'_

Naruto and Tenten walked for a few minutes side by side till she stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. He smiled and held the door for her. Not long after they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by the host. Looking at Naruto with a suspicious eye, he said, "sorry sir, this establishment is for civilized people...now please move along." The blonde didn't like snob, plus he promised to take Tenten to a restaurant of her choosing. He leaned up to the snob's ear and whispered something causing his eyes to shoot open. "I'm sorry for the confusion sir, right this way." Moments later they were led to a nice table. As Naruto held Tenten's chair for her, she asked him, "what did you say?" While he sat on the other side of the table, he responded, "simple, I told him I'm the new Toad Sage and he should show us to a table or I will rain toads in the kitchen." For the first time in two years, Tenten truely laughed. Shortly afterward the waiter came and they placed their orders. Tenten ordered the seafood special and Naruto ordered a steak dinner. When the waiter left Naruto asked Tenten what happened in the five years he was gone. She told him of several events but the one that almost stopped her heart, was the time Neji left her to fulfill an arranged marriage two years ago.

Hearing of Neji's actions almost sent Naruto over the edge, but he didn't want to ruin Tenten's night so he let it go. Throughout the dinner they talked and learned so much of each other. Tenten was in a graduation class one year prior to Naruto, but they learned they have some things in common. All Tenten was thinking about was how mature he became the years he was gone. "So Naruto, how was your training with Jiraiya?" The question hit home and she instantly regretted asking it after seeing his face. Naruto lifted his head and put his "mask" on but it wasn't fooling her. "It was great Tenten, I learned a lot..of course you will see in two day at the team assignments", he said with a wink. She blushed after seeing the wink. _'Eh? it's Naruto, not...who? Neji?..Neji has always been cold and calculating, great as a ninja, bad as a person'_ Listening to Naruto's tale of the time Jiraiya got caught peeping at a all male spa, made her laugh really hard. "Naruto! you shouldn't have switched the signs, I bet he was sleeping with the door locked a while after that."

Unknown to them but a certain blonde haired girl saw them. "Is that Tenten with...NARUTO!?", she asked Choji. He looked over and saw Tenten laughing and having a good time with a tall blonde. "I think it is, but look at Tenten..she's actually having fun, so let's not bother them." Ino looked at her boyfriend with a sly smile. "We're ninjas so we won't bother them if we just do what we trained to do correctly."

The bill arrived at the table and Tenten felt bad for Naruto and wanted to help, but he refused and paid it himself saying, "I promised you a dinner of your choosing." After paying the "couple started making the trek to her family's shop. Few minutes later they were at their destination. "Thank you for tonight Naruto, I haven't had that much fun in...", she locked her eyes with his, "forever." He smiled at her and said, "we should do it again soon, I like hanging out with you Tenten." Her heart lifted, _'he wants to have another...date?'_ "M-maybe we could go to that ramen stand you like so much, after the jonin team thing?", she asked nervously. Giving her a thumbs up he agreed. Before Naruto turned and started walking away, the unexpected happened. She kissed him on the cheek and winked before walking into her shop.

Not far away Ino and her boyfriend observed the action from on top a nearby building. "She kissed him, that is so romantic..he is like a knight rescuing a princess from solitude caused by the evil dragon, Neji." Choji sweat dropped, "just don't tell that to Neji...I don't want to get gentle fisted." Ino clasped her boyfriend's mouth, "shhhh he'll hear us." After a few minutes they looked back down to find out he disappeared. "What are you looking at?", said a voice behind the couple almost causing them to fall off the edge. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WE COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!", yelled Ino. Naruto looked surprised at the blonde. "Why were you spying on us?" Blush spread across the couple's faces. "We were worried about Tenten...Neji left her two years ago and goes on like nothing bothering him." The Toad Sage looked at the stars, "at the jonin team assignment test, I'll be sure to beat some more sense into him." Looking back down at the confused couple. "See ya." With his final words, he vanished. Looking around Ino turned to Choji, "what the fuck?" Which he responded with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

**CHAPTER 2: FEELINGS**

The next morning, Tenten got up and started her morning routine. This morning is differently how ever, she felt happy...an emotion she thought she would never feel again.

_*FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT*_

A red-faced Tenten closes the door to her family's shop and proceeds to lock it. Looking up from her paper work, a tired looking Yukari greets her daughter. "My my, did you have fun? With that face, I'm guessing something good happened." She finished with a soft laugh. Without looking at her mother, Tenten gulped before asking a question. "Okaasan...w-what do you mean?" Her mother started laughing harder. "I know that look, Ten-chan. You like him, I bet you are thinking of him right now." Thrown into total panic she did not know what to do. So her body acted for her ,and she pulled a Hinata. With a smile Yukari picked up her only child and carried her to her bedroom. After tucking in Tenten and turning off the lights, she heard her daughter say something in her sleep. "Naruto-kun." Her mother watched her for a few minutes with a smile on her face before leaving the room. _'Kushina, your little boy always does the impossible. I just hope she can heal the damage this ungrateful village has done to him'_

_*BACK TO THE PRESENT*_

Tenten walked into the kitchen while putting scrolls into her holsters. Yukari looked at her with a slight smile. "Going to go to train at field seven again?" The weapons master looked at her mother with a big smile before nodding. "It's the only training field not being used, since Team Seven is well...no more." Tenten reached in the fridge and retrieved a bottle water before grabbing a piece of toast on the counter. "Okaasan, I'll be home around lunch time help with the store." Her mother nodded with a smile. "Have fun dear." With her small breakfast finished, Tenten dashed out the door and toward field seven.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at field seven to see a few people there. "That's odd, no one used this field for five years and all of a sudden it's popular.", she stated to herself. She stayed hidden in the thicket while trying to get a better view of who was on the field. It was no other than Naruto and...'Sakura?', she thought. _'No no no, please don't show feelings to him. What am I saying? It's naruto not...'_ , she sighed, _'I did it again but still Sakura would only break his heart...use him to get her Sasuke then leave poor Naruto in the despair. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, HE IS TOO KIND AND DESERVES BETTER!'_ Her thoughts shocked her. _'Maybe..I-I do...like him.'_

Meanwhile on the field, Naruto and Sakura were talking. "So Sakura-chan how was training with baa-chan all these years?" The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, "I really wish you would show her proper respect, but to answer your question, it wasn't bad at all. The training was tough but that was about it." He nodded to his ex-teammate, "yea she taught you that monster stren-", he said before a fist made contact with his face sending him toward Tenten's hiding spot. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S NOT MONSTROUS!", she yelled in fury before walking away in a huff. Naruto soared through the air before making contact head first with the tree next to Tenten's tree. The weaons expert quickly jumped down to aid the injuried blonde. While pulling out her first aid kit, she accessed the situation. She quickly put some of the Hyuga ointment on some bandages before wrapping his head like a mummy. Looking at the unconscious blonde she said, "Sakura will only hurt you Naruto, I hope you see that soon." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek while she was unknowingly being watched. After adjusting Naruto to a comfortable position, Tenen walked out into the clearing to begin her training.

A few hours later Naruto woke up with a killer headache. Reaching up to rub his aching head, he noticed that there were bandages on it. Taking a few sniffs, he discovered the scent of medicine. "What the...someone treated my injuries", he said right before he heard fighting. As he approached the tree line, he saw Tenten throwing several different weapons at several target dummies. Each weapon found its intended target with perfect accuracy. Watching the woman with a dumbstruck expression, he thought, _'WOW SHE'S INCREDIBLE!'_, as tenten dropped to her knees exhausted. Seeing her drop made him rush to her carrying the first aid kit that was left beside him. "Tenten, are you ok?", he asked as she fell into his arms. Looking up at Naruto made her blush while panting. "Y-yes just tired." He took a look at the field, noticing weapons big and small in the targets before looking back at her. "I don't doubt it.", he said with a smile. "Thanks for patching me up, now it's my turn." The blonde made a cross like handsign with his hands. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", he said as thirty clones appeared around them, making her blush even more. "Alright guys retrieve Ten-chan's weapons and put them back in her scrolls." Her eyes went wide, _'d-did he just say...Ten-chan?' _A few minutes later a clone handed Tenten two small scrolls. "Here you go Ten-chan", he said before disappearing. This made her blush even more, putting her on the verge of blacking out. _'This is not like me, I don't know why I'm blushing so much around Naruto.' _

Naruto helped Tenten to her feet before picking her up bridal style. "I'll take you home Ten-chan, you need to get some rest. With that said he started leaping through the trees toward her family's shop. "Thank you Naruto-kun", she said softly as she passed out. He looked down at her, _'Naruto-kun? Maybe Sakura isn't the one for me.'_ Naruto arrived at the shop with a sleeping Tenten in his arms. He lightly kicked the door and waited for it to open. Yukari opened the door with a gasp, "Oh Kami is she alright?", asked the worried mother. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and responded, "She's fine, just tired...she pushed herself too hard today, so she will need to stay in bed for a few days." The weapon master's mother lead him inside and to Tenten's room. After he laid her down on the bed with pink covers, he turned to her mother. "I'll go get a medic to examine her but I'm pretty sure she's just tired." The image of Uzumaki Naruto vanished in a swirl of smoke leaving the two women. Yukari looked at a sleeping Tenten. _'He is a good man, just like his father.'_

After ten minutes, Shizune came back with Naruto. He waited outside the door as Shizune examined Tenten's condition. The medic ninja turned to Yukari, "well Naruto is right, she will need to stay in bed for a few days. Tenten almost depleted her chakra, I imagine it was some serious training with all the pulled muscles on her body." Shizune stood up, gave a slight bow to Yukari and walked out the door. In the hallway sat a worried blonde ninja. Turning to him Shizune said, "don't worry Naruto, nothing serious, she will be fine." He nodded to her accessment and began to stand up. The blonde then entered the room and sat in a chair at the far end of the bed while looking over Tenten. The sight melted Yukari's heart, 'see Kushina? Those two were meant for each other', she thought before noticing Naruto's bandages. "Naruto-san? What happened to you?" Without taking his gaze off the sleeping Tenten, he responded, "Sakura hit me with her monstrous strength, sending me into a tree...and Tenten patched me up." Still looking at the blonde she noticed he was blushing at the end of his statement. Smiling she turned and started walking out. "I'll leave her in your hands Naruto-san, if you need anything I'm down in the shop." Before he knew it, he was the only one awake in the room.

At 10:00 pm, Yukari decided to close the shop and check on Tenten. She quickly locked the door, turned the lights off and rushed upstairs. Walking into the dimly lit room, she saw Naruto asleep in the chair with a smile on his face. Then she noticed Tenten awake looking at Naruto with a small smile on her face. "Honey, you should be asleep. Shizune-chan said you need plenty of rest." Tenten nodded while looking at the blonde. "Okaasan, I think I love Naruto. He is the first guy that saw me not as a ninja but as a woman. Plus when I saw Sakura hit him.." She gripped her covers tightly in anger. "I wanted to punch her just as hard as she punched him." Yukari walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Ten-chan, you should tell him not me. Naruto never experienced love, he was always been cast aside with no help or care. Show him your heart, then and only then can he truely understand." Her mother stood up and walked to Tenten's open closet. She reached up and grabbed an extra blanket then walked over to Naruto. Wrapping the blanket around him she whispered in his ear, "take care of my Ten-chan, Naruto-kun." After the task was done she turned to leave, only to stop in the doorway. Turning around to face her daughter she said, "good night Ten-chan."


	3. Chapter 3 Meet The Family

**CHAPTER 3: Meet The Family**

It was about an hour after Yukari left the room and Tenten still couldn't stop watching Naruto. _'He has changed so much, not just physically but emotionally and mentally'_, she thought while remember the day's events. About that time there was a light tap on her window, then a couple of louder ones, waking the blonde ninja. Sleepily he surveyed the room to locate the noise till he noticed a figure at the window. Naruto removed the blanket and opened the window. "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?", he asked allowing a yawn to escape. His once ex-teacher examined the man before him. _'You've grown Naruto, I can tell it wasn't just physically'_, thought the copy ninja. After a few seconds of thinking, Kakashi began, "Naruto the Hokage needs to see you now", he looked in the room to see Tenten pretending to sleep. _'Who is she fooling? Except...maybe Naruto?' _Naruto finished stretching, allowing a few loud pops to escape his spine, "Kakashi-sensei, what is it that she can't tell me tomorrow?" The question made his ex-teacher look back at him. "I don't know but all I do know is I was suppose to tell you the task and hand you this." Kakashi reached into his kunai pouch on his rear and pulled out a envelope. Naruto held the "letter" and observed it, then he noticed its seal making him wake up fully. "Uzumaki Clan?", he almost shouted. Tenten almost let a gasp escape but stopped it. At the window a silver-haired jonin caught her actions. _'My my, she ends up loving him...of all the people.' _Naruto applied some blood on the seal and pulled the letter out. It read:

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_You might be a little surprised to hear that you have a clan. Don't worry child, we are family and family is forever. I knew your mother and her abilities, but that discussion will have to wait till we are there. Right now we are about a day's journey to the village. I write you to give you time to think about meeting your family. I'm sorry we weren't there to raise you, but we Uzumakis had to stay separate and moving until you were old enough to lead and fight. Everyone is hoping to meet you and possibly making Konoha our home. Our two villages have been allies for a very long time. Sorry if this letter is rambling, it's not every day I get to write to my grandchild._

_Heart and courage,_

_Uzumaki Ena aka Obaa-san_

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes only to realise Kakashi left. Still with watery eyes, he looked over at the "sleeping" Tenten. Slowly he approached her and set the letter on the night stand. Naruto leaned down and kissed her cheek then whispered, "sleep well, Ten-chan...I'll be back." Forgetting the letter, Naruto walked to the window and jumped out. Tenten opened one eye and made sure he wasn't coming back soon. She then proceeded to read the letter he forgot. At the end of the letter, she was in tears. "N-not again, I-I-I don't want to l-lose Naruto." She quietly sobbed while holding the letter then she heard a voice. "Don't worry Tenten, the Uzumakis are not assholes like the Hyugas." The weapon master looked up to see Kakashi in Naruto's chair, reading a small orange book. He looked up and continued, "they will never do arrange marriages. By the look on your face, you just answered my question...take care of him, I might not show it but he is the closes thing to a son I have." He closed his book and eye. "Just like his father was like a father to me." Confusion spread across her face. "Who was his father?" Kakashi looked up and gave her a happy eye face, "I'm not allowed to say, but the fact will be revealed soon. Jā ne." Before she could respond, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Looking back the letter she started to cry, not sad tears but happy ones. "N-Naruto I'll be there for you."

Meanwhile Naruto was approaching Hokage Tower. Once inside he walked upstairs and down the hall to a door that says 'Hokage'. Naruto Knocked on the door and waited for a response. "ENTER!" He walked in the door and closed it behind him. "You wanted to see me baa-chan?" Instead of an answer what he did get was a punch on his head making him fall to the floor. "WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME!? WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HOURS! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL ANBU TO FIND YOU!", she yelled at the bleeding young man. Once Shizune helped him up and to a chair, Naruto told her the day's events. "So I wanted to make sure Ten-chan was ok", finished Naruto as Shizune bandaged his bleeding scalp. Tsunade sighed heavily before resonding. "So do you know what you want to do?" Both blondes locked eyes before he answered. "I want to meet them, but after the team thing." She leaned back still looking at Naruto. "They want to see your abilities, so they will be here before the test. Knowing you, you will not disappoint." Naruto gleamed at the compliment. "If that is all baa-chan, I need to get back to Tenten" Both women looked at him with happiness and a hint of jealousy. "Alright brat get out of here, just get plenty of sleep for tomorrow." The young man nodded before opening a window and jumping. Tsunade looked at the open window and sighed. "Some things I wish Jiraiya never taught the boy."

Naruto made it back to Tenten's window in record time. He climbed in and shut it behind him, trying not to wake a sleeping weapons master. _'I can image her sleeping with a weapon scroll under her pillow'_, thought the blonde as he walked to his chair. In his chair was a note saying:

_Naruto-kun_

_When you get back, please come to bed. You have a big day tomorrow and sleeping in that chair will cause back problems._

_love_

_Tenten_

Embarrassed by the letter, he turned to see that Tenten was laying on the bed with enough room for him to lay down. Not wanting to upset someone, who could never miss a target, the blonde picked up his blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. Unraveling the blacket, he then laid down next to her. A few minutes later he felt two things on his chest. Looking down he saw Tenten's arm wrapped around his torso and her head using his chest as a pillow. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. "Sleep well", he said before drifting off to sleep.

Naruto was awaken by a odd feeling on his head, it was like someone was petting him. When he opened his eyes, the room was brighter indicating it was morning. The blonde looked to his left to see a brown-eye beauty looking at him with a loving smile. Instant blush crossed his face as he kept looking into two beautiful chocolate colored orbs. Seeing him blush made Tenten blush but she continue her gaze on his ocean colored eyes. "Good morning sleepy head", said the kunoichi with a small smile."G-good morning", said the nervous blonde. "What time is it?" The answer didn't come from Tenten however, it came from the door. "Its eleven, don't you have a test today?, responded a feminine voice. Looking at the direction of the voice made Naruto jump out of bed. "Yukari-san!?, Naruto shouted as he backed away. Seeing the specticle, both women laughed. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you both are adults. I'm not mad, just remember to prac-", Yukari said before being interrupted. "MOM!" Looking at her daughter, Yukari just smiled. "You both might want to get ready, Tenten sweetie, you are not allowed to fight according to the Hokage. She said that you will be placed on a team best suit your skills." Tenten nodded as she grabbed fresh clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the testing field, nine of the ex-konoha twelve waited for the Hokage. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, is everyone late in this fucking village", complained Kiba. "Kiba-kun, have patience, Tsunade-sama is a busy woman", responded the Hyuga heiress. Sakura was going to mention something about Naruto being in the village when Neji said, "I see her..she seems to have a group of people with her." Sure enough after a few minutes Tsunade emerged with five red-haired people. Neji walked up to the blonde hokage and bowed. "Hokage-sama good to see you, who are your guests?" She raised a hand up and responded, "all questions will be answered after the last two people show up. This time it was Lee's turn to question. "Hokaga-sama, everyone but Tenten is here and she is bedridden." The blonde smile at the youthful green beast. "They are finally here", she said after looking up. Before anyone could look in the direction she was indicating, a blonde man wearing a large red scroll on his back and a red haori with black flames on the bottom of it dropped in front of the Hokage. The man appeared to be carrying Tenten, and judging by her face, she liked it.

"Were we late?", asked the mystery man. Tsunade opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a pissed off Kiba. "HEY PAL! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS DOESN'T CONCERN..", Naruto turned around still holding Tenten, "...you..naruto?" Recognizing the blonde man, everyone rushed over to him except the three people that saw him prior. Greetings and questions came from everywhere. Naruto was trying to answer everything till a large whistle stopped their Q and A. Turning around they saw the Hokage had a wooden whistle in her mouth. "ENOUGH! Naruto put Tenten down and get over her.", the slug sannin demanded. After sitting Tenten in the shade of a large tree, Naruto approached Tsunade. "Naruto, I have some people I want you to meet", she said while stepping aside letting a old woman with red hair take her place. "Uzumaki Naruto..." Everyone was dead silent. "My name is Ena of the Uzumaki Clan." Everyone's face except Tenten's and Naruto's appeared to be shocked. Ena leaned closer to his face, "you look every bit like your mother...except the hair and the eyes. But to the point, we Uzumakis have been roaming for years to find a home. As you know Uzushiogakure is no more because we aided Konoha in the war. Today, we few that decided to remain a family are here to see if you have the Uzumaki spirit." She turned to Tsunade. "Lady-Hokage, you may continue." The blonde nodded and continued. "FIRST MATCH IS INUZUKA KIBA VS UZUMAKI NARUTO!"


	4. Chapter 4 Beatdowns and Tests

Naruto walked over to Tenten and handed her the giant scroll. "Ten-chan will you watch this for me?" She grabbed the scroll and sat it next to her. "Sure no problem, Naruto-kun", she responded with a smile. Smiling back, the young man went to the "arena" where Kiba was waiting with Akamaru. "Well blondie, fate allows a rematch of the chunin exams. Prepare to lose this time, for I am far better than before", stated Kiba as he crouched into his fighting stance. Naruto smiled at him, "I bet...but I won't lose." The blonde pulled out a three-pronged kunai from his pouch. Tsunade raised her hand, "ready?..FIGHT!", as she dropped it. Naruto quickly threw the kunai at Kiba, which he dodged with ease. Beginning his charge, Akamaru turned into a perfect copy of Kiba as the reall one yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT?! MY GRANDMA CAN THROW BETTER THAN YOU!" The blonde just stood there while the dog ninja charged with his companion. "IT'S OVER..FANG OVER FANG!", Kiba yelled as he and his clone/dog were consumed by two mini tornadoes. Naruto continued to stand there. Right before they impacted with Naruto, he vanished allowing them to hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?", Kiba gasped looking for his target. At that point everyone was shocked to find Naruto at the thrown kunai. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?", demanded the Inuzuka. Tsunade responded, "Flying Thunder God Technique." Kiba looked at the Hokage. "ONLY THE FOURTH COULD DO IT BY HIMSELF!" The blonde Hokage finished for the dog ninja, "and his son." This information blew everyone's mind and they all looked at Naruto. The young Uzumaki was like a younger version of the late Namikaze Minato. "Heh, Flying Thunder God or not...I'M STILL GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!", as Kiba and Akamaru started their attack. The tag team charged at Naruto with inhuman speed, but once they got close, Naruto placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and lept over him. _'Got you now'_, thought the feral ninja as he quickly turned around to slash Naruto's back. As his claws were about to make contact, Naruto vanished and the distinct sound of something charging up was coming from behind him. Before Kiba to react, a Rasengan slammed into his back sending him flying out of the "arena".

All of Naruto's friends were dumbfounded by the fight except three of them. 'I knew he would win, I knew it', thought Hinata. 'I can't believe he stayed calm the entire fight..', thought the pink-haired kunoichi. That was when everyone's thoughts stopped and they looked at Tenten. "YEAH WOO HOO THAT SHOWED DOG BREATH!", the weapon mistress cheered. Hearing the cheer, caught the attention of a very jealous Hyuuga. 'Why is Tenten so friendly to Naruto...I must find out.' Medic ninjas retrieved kiba from a tree and rushed him to the hospital. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt...I honestly thought he could take it or at least dodge it." He pulled his special kunai out of the ground. "I mean he saw me zip to this earlier...I didn't think he would fall for it twice." Tsunade laughed, "WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Ena walked up to Naruto with a smile. "Very good Naruto-kun, though I have a feeling he was no match for you." The blonde nodded, "he is better, last time I fought him, he was not nearly as fast." She smile at her grandson, then snapped her fingers. Almost instantly the two young redheads walked forward and one of them was carrying a box.

"Naruto-kun, the Uzumakis were known for many things, but on the battefield none could win against us in kenjutsu. We are masters of swords and seals, Konoha's techniques are based on ours." She tapped the box indicating him to open it, Inside were two tantos. "these were the last blades forged in Uzushiogakure no Sato before its destruction. Now, they will be used to test your Uzumaki blood." Naruto looked at the three Uzumakis with a worried look. "Obaa-san, i haven't trained in kenjutsu." Ena looked at her grandchild, "don't worry child...HE is going to use them...on you", as she pointed to the other man. Hearing news made the blonde nervous. The old lady laughed, "you have to dodge his attacks for thirty minutes. You can get hit but it will hurt, but if you pass out then...well let's just say you don't want to pass out." Naruto gulped then said, "I-I j-just need a-a minute." He quickly walked over to Tenten and took off his haori giving it to Tenten. Watching him do this made a certain Hyuuga mad as she started to raise her killer intent.

Ino, feeling the hate eminating from Hinata, leaned closer to Sakura. "I think we should go warn Tenten..or at least be there to prevent a death." Sakura looked over at Hinata and nodded. Once the two arrived at the tree, they each took a seat on both sides of Tenten. "Uhm Tenten? How are you and Naruto together again? I mean he's been gone for like five years,",questioned the blonde. The weapon mistress blushed before responding, "He just showed up the other day at my family's shop and...well..IT JUST HAPPENED!" The sudden outburst made both friends jump. The outburst was loud enough to get everyone else's attention and they all decided to sit in the shade with Tenten. She could feel her face heating up as the questions started pouring in, luckily for her Tsunade blew her whistle causing everyone to be quiet.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU ARE TO DODGE THE WATER BLADES OF UZUSHIOGAKURE, PROVE TO EVERYONE HERE THAT YOU ARE FIT TO LEAD THE UZUMAKI CLAN TO GREATNESS!, announced Ena. "BEGIN!" The large redhead charged Naruto with two blue tantos, catching the blonde off guard. Before he could react the large man slashed like an X across the blonde's chest, virtually destroying the flak jacket he wore. As the remains of the jacket fell to the ground, everyone's eyes went wide by the speed and accuracy of the taller man. "KAMI! THAT FUCKING HURTS!", the blonde yelled while holding the fresh wound on his chest. Looking over at the elder woman of the group, he saw she was laughing. This pissed him off and he entered Sage Mode. "Now let's get serious.." Sakura was the first to notice his eyes change. "Ano, what happened to his eyes? Does he have a kekkei genkai?", she wondered. Everyone just shrugged while watching the fight. Tsunade seeing the confusion on their faces, walked up to them. "He entered Sage Mode. Only those who already possess "extreme chakra levels" can utilise natural energy to invoke senjutsu. Increased strength, stamina, and etc. blah blah blah. I could go on but it's not really important, the fact is he is enhanced. After her lecture, she rejoined the Uzumakis.

In the "arena", Naruto was dodging the attacks with ease. "WOW look at him go, its like he has the sharingan", stated Sakura. After that comment, however, Naruto got slashed really deep on his back. Without time to recover, the bigger man slashed the blonde's injuried front. Naruto's vision was getting blurry, "damn, those blades must have a potent poison." He reached into his kunai pouches on his backside, pulling out several three-pronged kunais. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!", he shouted to the large man while throwing the weapons in all directions. One of the kunais was deflected and inpaled in the tree above Tenten. The act made Naruto mad. "THAT'S IT PAL, AFTER THIS TEST I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

The large man was already at the blonde by the end of his sentence, but before his attack landed, Naruto was gone. Everyone scanned the "arena" and found Naruto with torn sleeves on his arms and a bare bloody chest. The sight made the girls of the group blush as the guys only noticed his quick reflexes. "Ohh Naruto has been working out, how does it feel Tenten?", teased Ino while nudging the poor girl. "We haven't done anything...baka!" But her face was telling them what she wished. Hinata wasn't watching the fight now, now she was watching Tenten. _'What are you planning to do to my Naruto-kun.'_

Back on the field, Naruto wasn't doing too good. The large man, memorized the locations of his special kunais and was predicting where the blonde would appear. One more slash on the back and Naruto dropped to his knees then collasped. "Thirty-five minutes...a new record!" Before anyone reached him, a rumble was heard. Next thing people saw was the real Naruto bursting out of the ground dealing a serious upper cut to the large man's jaw, knocking the goliath on his back. Neji was the first to comment, "to be honest, I was not expecting that...again."

Everyone rushed to the young man as he started to fall to the ground. Tsunade caught him and laid him down gently before starting to treat his serious condition. "What the hell?", she said while using her medical ninjutsu. "Viper's Fire...where the hell did you find the ingredients to make this?" The old Uzumaki woman walked up behind the legendary medic. "Plenty of ingredients at Uzushiogakure, the stuff grows naturally there. It won't kill the boy, but it will sting like hell." Tsunade stopped after Naruto was stable, allowing the medics to pick him up. She turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone, I know your abilities. I know your strengths and weaknesses. You should know where I'm going with this. Teams will be posted tomorrow, you are dismissed." The blonde motioned for Tenten to come closer. "You want to see Naruto in the hospital?" The weapon mistress nodded. "I'm giving you special permission to be with him, but you need to keep him there."

Tsunade called over Sakura and Ino. "You two, go with Tenten. She is still tired from her training and might need aid. Also..keep an eye on Hinata, I don't like that look she has been giving her." Both girls saluted and helped Tenten back to Naruto's stuff.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions and Plots

**I know it's been a while, I've been working on the chapters as well as some stories people wanted me to do. Also I've been relaxing some, playing some Eden Eternal...don't judge me, I like the anime style game and it's my favorite type...FREE! Anyway, if anyone has requests, suggestions, questions, or they want to talk..please PM me, I am always willing to talk :)**

**Also, I have been doing a new writing style, if you read my new story that i started. I will start writing this one similar to that one. PEACE!**

Tenten was walking toward the hospital with the aid of Sakura and Ino, when the blonde asked a question. "Tenten, seriously how did you and Naruto become a couple?" The weapon mistress looked at her friend before sighing. "He just walked into my family's shop the other day and placed an order...then he...asked me out. I don't know why he did but seeing his face just..I don't know..made me happy." Sakura looked at her friend with a stern face. "Don't get too comfortable Tenten, this is Naruto we are talking about. He is only a loud idiot with no manners."

Hearing this caused Tenten to stop walking, making the other girls stop. "Don't EVER talk like that about him! You don't see the real him because you are so stuck up on Sasuke, but the other night I saw the true Naruto Uzumaki!" The pinkette scoffed. "Yea right, he is too big an idiot to see love and besides he is still rude and loud." Tenten now enraged grabbed Sakura's collar and released a lot of killer intent. "I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU BELITTLING NARUTO!" She raised a fist in the air but stopped when Sakura started talking. "You really do care huh?" The brunette looked confused but nodded. Sakura continued, "please take care of him..I didn't mean to be harsh, I just had to test you.."

Tenten's face turned red as a tomato before dropping Sakura. "Why did you test me?" The medic nin looked at her with a smile. "Because, you never showed interest in him before..I had to be sure it wasn't clan related or not. I hate to say that but I want Naruto happy, not used...like what I tried to do to him." The sound of clapping was heard behind them, turning around they saw Ena with a big smile on her face. "You must be Tenten, right?" Said girl could only nod with a confused look on her face.

"I am guessing you are going to the hospital to visit my grandson." Tenten snapped out of her confusion and responded with a healthy yes. Ena looked the girl over very carefully. "You are not part of a clan, correct?" Tenten looked a little sad, fearing she won't be with Naruto because she is clan-less. "No Uzumaki-sama, my family owns a weapons shop but that's it." Ena looked over the girl one more time before letting out a loud laugh causing people passing by to look at her funny. "Child first of all Uzumakis don't like titles, so no calling me or any other Uzumaki san, sama, dono, etc. Second, I don't care if you are clan-less or if your family owns a shop. Third for now on you call me obaasan, I've seen the look in Naruto's eyes and hearing what you said to the pink one here, I completely trust you."

All three girls were stunned by the elder Uzumaki. Looking at them with a big smile she told them to stay put while she gets something. The older woman shunshined away and back within a minute. When she returned, she was holding Hinata by her jacket. "Now tell me Hyuuga, why are you following Tenten, and don't play coy, I saw you with the death glares during the tests." She released the girl and watched as anger melted away from her face. "Uzumaki-sama, I have always liked Naruto-kun but every time I tried to talk to him, I faint. Then when he came back from his trip, I saw him taking HER to dinner." She started to Glare at Tenten before turning back to Ena. "When I heard about Jiraiya-sama, I thought Naruto was killed too...I even thought about killing myself to be with him." Tears now falling down her face.

Ena's facial expression never changed from the 'judge's face' as Hinata told her 'heartbreaking' tale. "What you say is true, but your heart is weak along with your courage." Hinata looked shocked at the elder, as Ena continued. "'Heart and Courage' is the family motto. If Naruto, never found interest in you then you don't have either." Hinata was starting to cry when something click in her brain, making her smile interally. "CRA, what about the CRA? Surely Naruto would want to restore his clan and as clan head he can do the Clan Restoration Act! Surely Tenten doesn't want to give birth to multiple children."

The old lady's face never faltered as she responded. "It's true that we need numbers, right now we have about fifteen people, nine women and six men plus me but I am beyond my birthing years." She grew a smile. "Uzumakis marry for life and only marry one person, so the CRA does not apply." Hinata looked hurt as she made a note to research a loophole. "Now if you will excuse us Hyuuga, we are going to visit my grandson." The three girls followed the Uzumaki elder down the street leaving a sobbing Hinata behind.

* * *

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL**_

Naruto laid in the hospital bed as he restlessly slept. The monitor showed that his heart rate was fast but not fast enough to cause alarm. His face was covered in sweat as he tossed and turned under the bed sheets. Naruto's chest was covered in bloodied bandages. The three girls lead by the elder Uzumaki walked into the room and saw two nurses trying to hold him still to reapply bandages. Ena walked over to them and told them to let Tenten whisper in his ear.

After the weapon mistress had done the act, Naruto calmed down as he slumped in the bed. The nurses quicly reapplied the bandages and left the room, giving privacy to the company. "Ena, why did Tenten whispering in Naruto's ear calm him?", asked the pink haired girl. The elder looked at her with a smile before replying. "The poison on the blade does many things, it prevents chakra from healing the wound, it burns like hell, and it gives the victim their worst nightmares if they pass out."

All three girls looked at the old woman with shock before she continued. "I saw his face when the kunai almost hit you Tenten, I imagine he doesn't want you hurt. So long story short, his nightmare is you getting hurt." Tenten was in tears as she looked at a pained Naruto. "I don't understand, he never showed interest in me before...why now of all the times?" At that time the door open to the sight of Tenten's mother, Yukari. "Naruto has always shown interest in you, until the day he saw you looking at Neji. That day he tried to focus on girls his own age but every time you were in his view, he would look at you."

Everyone looked at the blacksmith with sadness. Yukari continued, "Naruto's parents were your godparents, you two were suppose to grow up together. The day of his birth changed every chance of him having a family...I tried to adopt him but was turned down by the council." Tenten looked at her mother, "if you did adopt him...then Naruto and I wouldn't be a couple." Ino took the chance to tease Tenten and lighten the mood of the room. "Sooooo does that mean, you and Naruto are a item?"

Tenten's face grew bright red as she smiled. "If he would have me, then yes." Ino squeeled with joy as she hugged the weapon mistress. Backing away the blonde girl said, "now when you two have kids, you have to let auntie Ino spoil them." Tenten was shocked. "K-Kids? We are not having kids for a while!" Ena laughed at the brown haired girls antics. "Young one, I would be surprised if you kept your pants on around him." Everyone laughed but Tenten as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Little did they know, a certain Hyuuga was ouside waiting for them to leave.

_'Once they are gone, I'll sneak in and give Naruto my family's secret poison nullifier. He will wake up and see me as a hero and we can spend the rest of our lifes together.'_, she thought with a mischievous grin on her face. At the base of her tree was one, Neji Hyuuga watching his cousin plot something against Tenten. He might have never had feelings for her in a girlfriend way but she was like the sister he never had and he would be damned to let Hinata ruin her happiness.

_'I must talk with Sakura now or things will get messy'_, thought the Hyuuga as he walked toward the entrance to the hospital.


End file.
